1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk system and, more particularly, to a desk system having a high degree of freedom of arranging top boards in various layouts according to conditions and purposes for uses as desk systems and capable of being easily assembled and recombined.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 23 shows a representative conventional built-up work desk capable of being assembled in an optimum combination, taking into consideration the number of persons that will engage in the work to be carried out on the work desk and the purpose of the work. The work desk is assembled by extending beams b between legs a set up on the floor and fastening top boards c to the beams b with screws. When it is desired to arrange the top boards c in a plane L-shaped arrangement to form an L-shaped work desk, a circular beam b′ having the shape of a circular arc in a plan view is extended between the middle legs a, and a sectorial top board c′ is fastened to the circular beam b′.
This conventional built-up work desk needs beams of shapes conforming to a desired layout and, when the layout is changed, needs parts conforming to a new layout. Thus, the parts of the conventional built-up work desk cannot commonly be used for forming work desks of different layouts, and hence the built-up work desk is inevitably costly. Since fastening members, such as bolts, are necessary for fastening the beams b to the legs a and fastening the top boards c to the beams b, assembling the built-up work desk needs much time and labor.